


A Little Help From the Inside

by singerofsimplesongs



Series: Scenes from Season Nine [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23 coda, Gen, Season Nine Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ain’t no thunderstorms in heaven, but Ash may have an explanation for the one that blew in last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help From the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I want Bobby to come back and this is my response to the news that he is. Just bring everyone back. In the series of one-shots, this is before the first two chronologically, but it's more of a like "Meanwhile in Heaven..." type thing.

It’s early when Ash stumbles back into the Roadhouse. Everyone looks up and Ash grimaces and shoots a look over at Ellen.

“Booze first,” he grumbles. “Then I’ll explain.”

Over the bar, Bobby and John exchange a look. They’ve all been here since last night. Ever since Ash rigged all of their heavens to meet each other’s, most of the hunters from the old days have been spending quite a bit of time in the Roadhouse. Anyone who wasn’t already here blew in with the storm last night. Ain’t no thunderstorms in heaven.

Ellen gingerly places a beer on the counter in front of where Ash plops down on a stool and receives a scoff in return.

“Too early for the heavy stuff, Ash,” she says.

“Too early? Ellen this is heaven,” Bobby says. “We don’t exactly run on normal time here. Give the kid some whiskey. Looks like he could use a shot. Or five.”

“Nah,” Ash drawls. “Beer’s fine. I should probably be sober for this anyway.”

He grabs the bottle and takes a swig, wincing as he swallows a little too much. The silence in the Roadhouse is heavy and almost tangible. After several drawn out moments, Ash places the empty beer bottle back on the counter and takes a deep breath.

Everyone is staring at him. Everyone can tell something is horribly, horribly wrong. Pamela has a crease between her eyebrows, Jo has stopped wiping down the bar and Bill Harvelle has stopped stocking the cabinets. Ellen has her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised slightly and expectantly. Mary and John are carefully wrapped around each other, clearly worried about their boys. Rufus is anxiously drumming his fingers on the bar top, his face twisted in a grimace. Bobby thinks distantly of Karen back at the house and how he promised he wouldn’t be gone very long this time. Clearly, this is going to be a promise that can’t be kept.

“Alright then,” Ash exclaims. “Some of you met Castiel when you were down below, some of you didn’t. I didn’t, but I’ve definitely heard a lot about him up here in my, um, travels. Guy seems to always need to do the right thing. And as most of you know, Sam ‘n Dean have been working on closing the gates of Hell for the last couple ‘a months. So Castiel, along with this other angel named Metatron, decided to close the pearly gates, since you know, the angels up here are kinda fucking crazy.”

“Lemme guess,” Bobby interrupts. “It all went horribly wrong.”

“Shocking innit?" Ash smirks. “Turns out the Hell trials were killing Sam and the Heaven trials weren’t actually trials at all. Metatron tricked them.”

Mary, whose face crumpled when Ash mentioned Sam, speaks up. “Sammy’s okay though right? And what, exactly, do you mean by ‘tricked’ Ash?”

“Yeah Sam’ll be fine. Dean talked him out of finishing the last trial so he’s resting. And Metatron really was using a spell. He took Castiel’s angel mojo and banished all the angels to earth in some crazy quest for power or some good story bullshit. That, of course, was that storm we had last night.”

Silence. Shock paints everyone’s face in different ways and colors. Some mouths are open, some closed. Some faces are red, some are white. Mary even looks a little green. Bobby clears his throat after a while.

“So where’s that idjit angel now?” he asks in a harsh, almost angry tone.

“Metatron?”

“Nah, Cas. Is he back with the boys or is he still here?”

“Couldn’t tell you,” Ash says with a shrug. “I think he fell with the rest of ‘em but I was gonna set up a program to try and locate him just so we’d know. I can tell you that the Winchesters are back at home at this point and Cas isn’t with ‘em. Dean’s flippin’ out, though. Callin’ everyone he knows to see if anyone’s seen that angel of his. He’s got a couple people out lookin’.”

“Figures,” Bobby snorts. “That dumb ass has a soft spot for Cas a mile wide. But damn this is probably the stickiest spot they’ve gotten in for ages, and I was there for the damn apocalypse.”

“Ash,” Ellen says, steely and determined. “You’ve got a way that allows us to jump heavens. Any way we can get to the corporate offices? Sounds like our boys might need a little help from the inside.”

Everyone sits up a little straighter at that. Ash smiles wickedly.

“Give me a few minutes to set up this locator thing for Castiel, and then I’ll need maybe a day tops to figure out where Metatron is and we’ll go from there.

“One against, what? Nine? Gotta like those odds,” Pamela says, and everyone seems to agree. John looks a little uncomfortable and Bobby rolls his eyes.

“John Winchester,” he snaps. “You led a wild goose chance across the entire continental U.S. to find one damn demon. Please tell me you aren’t backing out now. These are your boys we’re talking about.”

“I dunno, Bobby,” John almost growls. “We might wanna think this through. For instance, if you die in Heaven fighting the scribe of God, where exactly are you gonna end up?”

“ _You_ want to think this through? You? Mr. “Shoot first, ask questions later”?” Bobby snorts. “You never thought anything through. You were damn good at your job John, but you went in guns blazing a little too often. Now I don’t care what you all say, if there’s a way to help Sam and Dean, damn right I’m gonna do it. They are my family, confused now-fallen angel included. So guess what? I thought about it, and I’m going to help my boys no matter the cost. And you can sit here and twiddle your thumbs, but at the end of the day, I will leave you here. I’ve got an angel’s ass to kick.”

John sits up straighter and looks like he’s about to start yelling, but Mary puts her hand in the crook of his elbow. He takes one look at her face and visibly deflates with a sigh.

“Yeah, Bobby. You’re right.”

“Damn right I am.”

Bobby turns to Ellen, and Ash takes this as a sign to get back to work.

“Ellen,” Bobby says. “I think we’re gonna need a round of drinks. Meanwhile, I gotta go tell Karen I ain’t gonna be home for a while.”

Bobby gets up to leave, and when the door slams behind him, Bill barks out a laugh.

“Damn John, he sure told you. Would have loved to have him on the job back in my day.”

John looks shocked for a moment before he cracks a smile.

“Yeah,” he says. “He’s a good guy. Bobby never took shit from anyone.”

“Amen to that,” Rufus adds.

They all laugh and Ellen and Jo slide familiar drinks across the counter.

Pamela raises hers and with a wink says, “To kicking angel ass!”

Everyone raises their glass in response, ready for whatever plan Ash will bring them.


End file.
